nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Orcs
Orcs are a race (technically a different species, but referred to as a race) of hominid who are generally physically stronger but mentally weaker than Humans. Drazaki Orcs call themselves the Wu-Draz (singular Draz), Unkhori Orcs call themselves the Drosun (singular Dros) and Mortian Orcs call themselves the Orker (singular Ork). Orcs have historically been oppressed and treated as lesser people by Humans and Elves, which came to a height in the Mortian Genocide. The oppression of Orcs was based partly on political motives but also on their lower intelligence, appearance that most other hominids perceive as ugly, and the historically aggressive and arrogant nature of their culture. There are some scholars who state that Orcs are naturally aggressive, both more likely to become violent and carrying out more extreme violence when it occurs, but this is highly controversial and many scholars argue that the evidence for this conclusion is weak and biased. Orcs are characterised by their green skin, long canine teeth (particularly for males, where the upper canines often visibly extend past the lips), fast-growing dark hair, slightly pointed ears, tall height and naturally muscular build. They also have shorter lives than Humans, living to 60-70 years on average, and their foetuses stay in the womb for six months. There are three distinct races of Orc: the Mortians, the Drazakis and the Unkhoris. Mortians The Mortians are the most Human-like of the Orcs. They are the most intelligent of the Orcs, possessing an average IQ of 94 compared to the average Human Nesarian IQ of 100. Although some claim that their superior intelligence is mainly due to better education, it cannot be disputed that there is a significant genetic factor. Mortians are also the tallest of the Orcs, the men standing at 6' 3" (compared to 5' 10" for Humans) and the women at 5' 8" (compared to 5' 5" for Humans). Mortian Orcs have the greatest variation in both hair and eye colour compared to other Orcs, possessing dark or light brown, ginger, red, or dirty or strawberry blonde straight hair, and exclusively blue, green or amber eyes - native Mortians do not have brown eyes or black hair, very much unlike the other Orcs. Mortians also have the lightest and least vibrantly green skin, the shade tinted with yellow and closer to dark lime than the dark leaf-green that Unkhoris and Drazakis sport. Mortians additionally have the thinnest and smallest noses, although they are still wider than the neighbouring Humans, and they have the smallest canines of the Orcs, their teeth very rarely extending beyond the lips when it is common for Unkhori and Drazaki males and even many Drazaki females. Unkhoris In terms of closeness to Humans, Unkhoris strike a middle ground between Mortians and Drazakis. They are second in the ranking of Orcish intelligence, their IQ averaging at 90, although studies have suggested that Unkhoris growing up in Mortian households (or other households with access to a good standard of living and quality education) achieve a similar IQ to Mortians. These studies are all restricted by sample size, as the modern Unkhori population is very small. Unkhori men stand at 6' 0" and the women at 5' 7". Unkhori Orcs can only natively have straight or wavy black hair, although they can have either brown or blue eyes. Their colour of their skin is closer to green than the Mortians, but only slightly darker. The upper canines of Unkhori men typically poke just beyond the lips, the very tips of them usually visible when the mouth is shut, but this is very rare for women. Their noses are larger than those of Mortians, but only slightly wider. The faces of Unkhoris are not as gracile as Mortians, but they possess the most gracile bodies, being the least mesomorphic of all the Orcs - i.e. they are less naturally muscular and gain muscle less quickly (although they are still significantly more mesomorphic than Humans). Drazakis The appearance of the Drazakis is the most divorced from Humans out of all the Orcs. They are the least intelligent of the Orcs, their IQ averaging at 81, and they are also both the shortest and have the smallest height difference between the sexes, the men standing at roughly the same height as Humans (5' 10") and the women at 5' 8". Their hands and feet are also larger in proportion to the rest of their body compared to all the other Orcs. However, Drazakis are by far the most physically capable; they are typically both agile and strong, being the most mesomorphic of all the Orcs, and their ribcages are also larger in proportion to their body compared to other Orcs (and Humans) as their heart, lungs and diaphragm are all larger than other Orcs. Drazaki Orcs can only have curly or wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. The colour of their skin is both the darkest and greenest of all the Orcs. They also possess the largest canines, about a third of the upper canine showing past the lips on average for men (although they can extend further, and the bottom canines can also extend beyond the lips). For women, the tips of the upper canines are often visible when the mouth is closed. Their noses are larger and wider than the other Orcs, and they also possess the most pointed ears, the largest eyes relative to their head size, and a strong brow ridge.